Bitter Spring
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Tidak bosankah pria itu mengunjunginya tiap tahun?


_My heart's in pain as I wait for spring._

 _With my eyes open, I find the flowers drenched in_

 _the late autumn shower_

 _This farewell is the price I have to pay for the time_

 _I had for you_

 _That punishment is what brought about this_

 _weakness in me_

 _ **(Rapunzel ; n-buna)**_

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Gintama**_ _© Soraichi Hideaki_

 _ **Bitter Spring**_ © _Akane Ukitake_

 _ **Warning**_ _: May contains spoiler(s), headcannon, OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"Ini sudah tahun kelima." Bansai memandang keberadaan Takasugi. Seingatnya di tahun lalu pria itu tidak pernah datang sepagi ini. "Kau tidak bosan melakukan hal ini terus menerus?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk datang kemari."

Takasugi tidak pernah pandai dalam membuat alasan, pikir Bansai. Entah menyadarinya atau tidak, apa yang dikatakan mantan komandan Kiheitai itu adalah hal yang ia ucapkan tahun lalu. Disaat Bansai juga tetap bertanya hal yang sama.

Tidak bosankah pria itu mengunjunginya tiap tahun?

Bukan. Bansai bukannya tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya pria itu saat ini. Hanya saja, jika mengunjunginya berarti seperti membuka luka lama pada Takasugi. Lebih baik ia tidak bertemu dengannya saat ini.

Orang bilang waktu menyembuhkan luka. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku pada pria yang ia cintai sampai saat ini. Eksistensinya adalah bukti bahwa luka itu belum sembuh sempurna.

 _Luka itu masih menganga dan terasa sakit, bukan begitu Shinsuke?_

Sama seperti tahun lalu, Takasugi akan duduk di tempat ini seharian. Jika dulu ia membawa sebuah buku untuk dibaca tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun dengan Bansai—hingga petang menjelang, namun kini ia datang dengan tangan kosong. Kini satu iris olivenya bertuju pada bunga sakura yang mekar.

"Jadi, hari itu aku bermimpi." Pria berambut keunguan itu berujar. Atensinya masih berfokus pada bunga-bunga berwarna muda yang bermekaran begitu indah hari ini.

"Hari itu?" Bansai mengerjit heran. Ia tidak menangkap maksud Takasugi saat ini.

"Saat aku mendengar bahwa kau akan selalu di sampingku. Aku sadar bahwa aku sedang bermimpi."

Bansai ingat.

Ia ingat bom waktu yang pernah ia berikan pada Takasugi musim semi 6 tahun lalu.

.

" _ **Oleh karena itu aku akan hidup."**_

" _Untukmu dan impianmu akan negeri ini."_

 _._

"Mimpi musim semi yang indah, bukan begitu Shinsuke?" Bansai tersenyum miris. Memang seharusnya begitu, tidak ada yang salah dari reaksi pria itu saat ini.

Pengkhianatan terbesar sudah ia lakukan. Penyangkalan Takasugi kali ini mungkin saja berarti kebencian luar biasa yang diarahkan padanya.

Takasugi tak lagi menatap bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar, "Apa ini juga bagian dari mimpi musim semi yang kau katakan?" Ditundukkannya pandangan ; berganti menatap tanah yang ia pijak.

Bansai tidak bergeming. Baru pertama kali—sejak ia selalu disisi pria itu—ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Mimpi ini berubah jadi menyeramkan, tidakkah kau pikir begitu? Pertempuran melelahkan dan hal lainnya yang terjadi," lanjut Takasugi. Rambut sampingnya yang sedikit memanjang—Bansai pikir sudah berapa lama pria itu tidak memperhatikan rambutnya sendiri?— menghalangi pandangan Bansai untuk melihat ekspresi Takasugi lebih lanjut.

Bansai masih diam; tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Aku penasaran. Berapa lama lagi aku akan sadar? Aku pasti sudah tertidur cukup lama."

"Mungkin ini adalah hukuman untukku yang tertidur cukup lama."

"Bansai—"

Suara pria itu tercekat.

Bansai tahu pujaan hatinya itu saat ini sedang berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya sendiri.

"Shinsuke, lihat diriku."

Takasugi menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak bisa melihat Bansai saat ini. Pria itu tidak ingin Bansai melihatnya lemah seperti ini. Takasugi tahu bukan seperti ini Komandan Kiheitai yang dicintai oleh Bansai.

Komandan Kiheitai yang menangis di depan pusara pujaan hatinya.

"Shinsuke."

Sekali pun Bansai memanggilnya berulang kali, Takasugi tidak akan menatap pria itu saat ini. Sampai sekarang pun ia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh.

"Takasugi Shinsuke—!"

Dengan kasar Bansai menarik lengan Takasugi untuk membuat pria itu memfokuskan atensi padanya. Bansai bisa melihat mata pria itu memerah; menahan tangis.

 _Mencintai Takasugi Shinsuke ternyata seberat ini, huh?_

Kemudian Bansai mencium bibir pria itu dengan lembut. Ia juga ingin merasakan kesedihan yang tak pernah diungkap mantan komandan Kiheitai itu selama 5 tahun ini. Dibalik kunjungannya yang selalu bisu.

.

 _Bisakah aku membawamu pergi?_

 _Pergi jauh dari dunia ini._

 _Menuju kekekalan yang abadi._

 _Bisakah?_

 _._

Dilain sisi, Takasugi membalas dengan baik. Mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang ia simpan untuk Bansai seorang. Rengkuhan kedua lengannya begitu erat; ia tidak ingin pria itu pergi.

Seperti yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

.

 _Jangan menghilang._

 _Jangan pergi._

 _Tetap disini._

 _Bersamaku._

 _._

Pertautan kedua bibir mereka pun terlepas setelah beberapa menit. Bansai balas memeluk pria yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Shinsuke. Ini hanya mimpi."

 _._

 _Maafkan aku, Shinsuke._

 _._

"Ini hanya mimpi musim semi yang lama. Begitu kau pejamkan matamu sekali lagi kau akan terbangun."

 _._

 _Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan?_

 _._

"Begitu kau terbangun, kau akan melihat kenyataan."

 _._

 _Untuk itu hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan._

 _._

"Dan itu adalah masa depan yang kau tunggu."

 _._

 _Manifestasi cinta tertinggiku._

* * *

 _._

"Takasugi-sama, kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah cemas Matako yang berada di sisi futonnya saat ini adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat terbangun.

Tunggu, apa berarti yang dikatakan oleh Bansai—

"Dimana Bansai?"

"Shinsuke-sama, apa yang anda maksud?"

Raut wajah Matako menjadi lebih cemas dibanding sebelumnya., bahkan terlihat bingung.

Namun sayangnya, Takasugi tidak cukup sabaran saat itu. Beranjak dari futonnya, masih dengan yukata tidur yang digunakannya, ia membuka pintu shouji seluruh ruangan; berniat untuk mencari Bansai. Sedangkan Takechi yang mendengar langkah sibuk mantan komandanya juga ikut menghampiri.

"Apa yang terjadi Shinsuke-dono?"

"Kau melihat Bansai?"

"Bansai?"

Lagi-lagi, raut kebingungan yang ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Aku hanya perlu tahu dimana pria itu." Tidak dipungkiri kali ini ketakutan menjalar pada dirinya.

"Tidakkah anda melupakannya? Anda baru saja berkunjung ke makam pria itu kemarin."

Jawaban Takechi membuat ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

 _._

 _This is my dream as I wait for spring._

 _._

 _[Fin. ]_

* * *

 _Confession : Ini sudah dibuat dari tahun lalu. Tapi entah kenapa saat itu gak mau buat di publish dulu, jadi baru dipublish sekarang. Dan..._

 _Saya pakai revisin tahun lalu dan publish tanpa liat buat revisi lagi (ditabook)_

 _Oke. Ini lebay._

 _(Baca bagian manifestasi cinta tertinggi)_

 _(BERPIKIR KERAS)_

 _Oke. Ini lebay, tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu sama sekali gak bisa dipotong, seolah Bansai bakal bener-bener ngucapin line itu._

 _Percayalah ini hanya headcannon saya setahun yang lalu karena kenyataannya di chap terbaru ternyata yang ada begitu nyesek._

 _Oke sip, aku tabah._

 _Warm Regard._

 _Akane._

 _P.S : (Akane butuh teman dalam kesedihan akan abang Bansai dan sedang menunggu review dari para pembaca)_


End file.
